Classes
Main article: Getting Started There are four main classes in Wizardry Online: Fighter, Priest, Thief, and Mage. Each class has two skill trees that offer additional specializations. For instance, Fighters can choose between melee DPS and tanking, or even a combination of both. Each class has distinct specialities that affect their abilities. These can be checked on the skill menu ('K'). When you intend to class change, it is important to keep these in mind, as certain abilities will not be as effective if brought over to another class. For more information on each specific class, check the links below: Class List Fighter Specializing in close combat and have access to the largest variety of weapons in game. They have a unique combo system that lets them string certain skills in quick succession, increasing the damage dealt per skill. They naturally have a high physical defense but are weak to magic. Mage Specializing in ranged magical combat, trained in the arts of fire, water, wind, earth and darkness. They are capable of immobilizing their targets and dealing large AOE(Area of effect) damage. They naturally have a high magical defense but are weak to physical damage. Priest Specializing in healing and support skills. As well as healing and buffs, they can revive the dead and disable enemies. They have moderate physical and magical defense. Thief Specializing in stealth and burst damage, the thief are capable of dealing large amounts of damage to their targets via their skills. In addition to becoming invisible, they can also distract enemies with decoy and can create a free thief potion. Their physical and magical defenses are moderate. Elite Classes Elite classes are advanced roles that require a lot more EXP than regular classes in order to level up. They also have high requirements to become one. They require a player to be level 30+ (soul rank 10 or above), have access to Capital Itox, have completed Sangent Ruins and House of Savage Lust as well as paying 1 million gold. Most elite class combines two existing regular classes and introduces new, unique skills to make them formidable opponents. Click on the elite classes below for more information: Samurai Combining the offensive trees of fighter and mages, Samurais are capable of high physical and magical damage, as well as disabling enemies. They have access to a unique weapon type that allows them to perform special attacks and combos. They have average physical and magical defense but have the potential to be the strongest class in consistent physical damage. Bishop A combination of mage and priest, they are capable of casting dual-element spells and later on unlock powerful spells that combine two elements together. As well as healing, they can also identify loot for the entire party and teleport allies to Town or give the party a significant boost in exp,gold,status etc. They have good physical and magical defense. Ninja Unlike other elite classes, Ninja only combines thief elements with a large range of new, unique skills. They also get an exclusive weapon type: Twin Blades. They are primarily a close range combat class with ranged skills such as throwing shurikens. However, they are also capable of casting ninjutsu dealing magical damage or disabling enemies. One of the most unique skills is the passive ability to kill enemies in a single blow with a critical attack. Like Thieves, they have average physical and magical defense. Lord A true tank class combining the defensive tree of Fighters and the recovery tree of Priests, they are capable of tanking and self sustain/party support. They also feature unique skills allowing them to guard for longer and repair shield GP instantly, as well as blocking damage entirely. In addition to defense, they also feature the same combo system as fighters with an additional bash skill. They have extremely high physical defense and good magical defense. See also Class Changing Category:Classes Category:Getting Started